Rin, My Love
by Captain Raye
Summary: Oneshot. Sessh finally comes for Rin, but will she go with him? Sessh/Rin. R&R! I'm bad at summaries. FLUFF


**Hola friends~ So, today is my 17th birthday... -insert excitement here :D-, and I can't sleep. I actually physically laid down to sleep, started daydreaming, and got inspired for a oneshot.  
>I hate how my muse works.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I did own a figurine of him once..**

_Thank kami_, his thoughts were full of relief, for once, _she's finally of age._

Sesshoumaru laid next to his undeclared lover (or more, he sat next to her as she slept) and soothingly stroked her dark brown tresses. His lethal claws that had slain many at his own reckless abandon were now entwined in a _**human girl's**_ hair.

Oh, how low he has sank...

The great killer brought to his knees by a mere mortal girl, a lesser and much more emotional race that he vowed hatred against to that day.

Or so he thought.

The gentle stirring of the said ningen ripped the daiyoukai from his own thoughts, a welcomed interruption. Now that the teenage girl was awake, he could inform her of his business there.

A sleepy, chocolate eye peered up at him through a curtain of long lashes, her eyes soon going wide when she saw an all-too-familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!," she squeaked, moving to quickly fix her sleeping yukata that was previously bunched up to mid-thigh.

Sesshoumaru internally frowned at this movement since he was thoroughly enjoying the view.

"Wh-Why are you here?," she asked in a very informal matter, making the youkai next to her snarl a bit.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to collect his ward, if she so chooses." His matter-of-fact voice and seemingly unchangeable nonchalant features made the words seem all the more...serious.

_If I so choose... _The thought reverberated through her mind, brow furrowing as she pondered her predicament.

"Would Sesshoumaru-sama mind...?," she started, her eyes darting to the door to insinuate thaat she needed solitude to think. Not another word was uttered as the inuyoukai swiftly walked from the hut, and right into a smug—and suspicious—hanyou.

888

Rin emerged an hour later looking grim, followed by Kagome and Sango who rushed to her house after hearing of sightings pertaining to a 'fearsome dog demon' from the villagers. The women had deliberated for an hour as the brothers inu locked eyes with each other in an intense battle of wills, neither winning. When the younger brother spotted the females exit the late Kaede's home, he hopped from the tree he was perched in to greet the youngest of the girls with a series of sniffs.

"She certainly doesn't _smell _mated...," he noted, looking her over to make sure she wasn't covered in secret claw marks or bites.

"Because she is not, filthy half-breed..," Sesshoumaru retorted, his tone making Rin flinch, as if the mere thought of mating with a lowly ningen repulsed him.

Rin then cleared her throat to grab their attention, and soon enough all eyes were on her.

"Rin has made her decision...," she hesitated for dramatic effect, making Sesshoumaru scoot to the edge of his metaphorical seat in anticipation.

"Rin will go with Sesshoumaru-sama..."

A smirk graced his usually hardened face.

"...if.."

…_.if? _The word left a disgusting taste in the lord's mouth, although he did not let it show on his face.

_There are no 'if's! This Sesshoumaru bends to no ones rules._

"...if he intends to let her visit her friends.."

Visit the human village...? Well, maybe he could tolerate it, maybe...every few _decades.._

"..Every year."

This was **most** unacceptable.

The silver dog harrumphed stubbornly under his breath, mulling this idea over in his head with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

_Being forced to stay with that halfbreed and his miko **yearly**? Preposterous!_

"Rin...," came the rumble of his voice, her name rolling naturally from his tongue, "Come. We will walk."

Rin bowed to him respectfully and obliged, following him through the forest almost blindly, as she had done as a child. When several minutes had passed and they were a ways away from the village, Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks without warning. Confused, Rin looked up at her lord questioningly to see that he was now facing her, eyes as cold as ice despite their warm molten color.

"This Sesshoumaru takes orders from no one," he stated, his eyes still locked firmly on hers, daring her to look away.

She gulped and felt her heart drop to her knees, having a feeling that she knew where this one-sided conversation was going.

"You shall not return to this human village..."

She closed her eyes tight and prepared for the worst...

"...unless you reward your mate promptly."

Wait.. What?

"What did you just...?"

"I do not repeat myself."

After the initial shock set in and she could process his words, tears started to prick at her eyes and spill over to drip down her cheeks.

"My lord...," she grinned, throwing her arms around his torso and pulling him tight to her, their bodies melding together and making the inuyoukai a bit hot under the collar (pun intended).

The closeness of her body made Sesshoumaru thankful that he had made the conscious choice not to wear his armor that day as he returned the gesture, pulling her petite frame close. He buried his nose in her neck and took in a large whiff, making a mental map of her scent and basking in it contentedly.

"**My love..**," he spoke in inu, which to the young human sounded like a garbled series of growls and barks, her lord now dragging his tongue in the crook of her neck where her throat met her shoulder in an animalistic show of affection. A shiver ran down her spine as brown orbs met gold, the look in his eyes revealing his love and longing.

Rin rushed to untie her obi.

888

The happy, albeit _strange_, couple walked arm-in-arm back to the village, spending so many hours away that twilight now fell on the land. Carrying her bridal-style, Rin rested her head in the fluff of his mokomoko peacefully as his low growls resonating from his chest soothed her, almost as if he was...purring? Her emotions played on her face like an open book, love and euphoria written all over her features as she sighed sweetly into the air; his was as stoic and cold as always. She studied his face for a while, seeing now that he _did _show emotion, but it was hidden...in his eyes. They were soft now, almost unfocused, as if he were peering right into her heart and soul itself.

"**My love...,**" he he again barked in inu, his mokomoko ruffling as she craned her neck to face him completely.

"That phrase... You also said it when we were..."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her shyness, a trait that he knew he would eventually have to break her of. Though, he had to admit, it was adoarble.

"Yes..," he confirmed, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead and leaving a feathery kiss on her flaming skin, "It makes you wonder what it means, does it not?"

She nodded, knowing that it must be something important. He was not one to show emotion, and so she doubted that it was affectionate of any sort; he never complimented or used pet names.

"It means... Rin."

**So, I hope you guys liked it. :D I enjoyed writing it, and it's the longest thing I've written to date. XD It was a bitch to type out.**

**Please review! -shares my birthday cake with reviewers-**


End file.
